Driller Killer
The Driller Killer is a serial killer and the main antagonist of Power Drill Massacre. Encounter The player first encounters the Driller Killer when Megan Brooke spots him on the metal stairs outside the abandoned Branden sawmill. The killer is facing away from Megan, so she cannot see that he is wearing a mask, which would have likely alerted her suspicion otherwise. Megan likely thought when she saw this human presence that the sawmill was, if not still in use, at least inhabited, and that she might find help there. Later, when she climbs up the stairs, the Driller Killer is gone, having likely spotted her in turn and having gone into hiding, waiting for his unsuspecting victim to walk into his trap, the sawmill, where he locks her up before giving chase. Description The Driller Killer is 6 feet 3 inches tall[citation needed] and wears grey dirty overalls, black shoes and a white mask that covers his face. He seems very athletic judging by how quickly he moves about the sawmill and how long he can chase Megan. The Driller Killer's white, featureless mask gives him an impersonal, almost inhuman face, which evokes other serial killers like Michael Myers from Halloween or Jason Voorhees from Friday 13th, who became famous for their sinister, menacing allure. The killer in Babysitter Bloodbath, another game developed by Puppet Combo, wears a similar mask. Another signature aspect of the Driller Killer, as indicated by his nickname, is his weapon: the power drill. Power drills are a variant of regular electric drills which are built to drill holes in especially hard materialsThe Free Dictionary.com, "Power Drill", https://www.thefreedictionary.com/power+drillhttps://www.thefreedictionary.com/power+drill., thus making it a potential weapon to assault humans like the Driller Killer does. The particular kind of power drill that the Driller Killer uses is unknown. Some YouTube users have questioned how someone could use such a heavy duty tool without the drill being plugged in; others have suggested that it likely works with batteriesSee the comments of the first let's play video by Markiplier for Power Drill Massacre: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTvtHgdhBnohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DTvtHgdhBno.. If anything, the only positive aspect of the Driller Killer's appearance is the fact that his clothes and mask are whitish, making him much easier to spot than if he wore darker colorsAs shown in the playthrough of the game by scissormon, the light complexion of the Driller Killer's figure makes it possible to spot him in the dark even as Megan is running away from him and thus not shining her light in his direction (WARNING: The Driller Killer spawns a few seconds in the video. Viewers are advised to adjust their audio volume.): https://youtu.be/Bk9RiUoAoYU?t=10m44s.. When the Driller Killer chases Megan, he continually lets out a high-pitched, strident screeching which barely sounds human. A YouTube user suggested that the cry of the Driller Killer is a sample of the sounds made by a pig being killed in a slaughterhouseSee in the comments of the playthrough by scissormon: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bk9RiUoAoYU&lc=Ugi_6AEMXibwtngCoAEC.. Background Very little is known about the Driller Killer's backstory, but evidence is scattered throughout the Sawmill. Most notably, there are several newspaper fragments which relate strange cases of campers disappearing. Likely, they were abducted by the Driller Killer. There are also several wall drawings which seem to brand out the Driller Killer's killings. The Driller Killer lives in the sawmill in the Sugar Tunnel, where Megan can easily get lost and trapped. Deeper inside the Sugar Tunnel is a lit room with large, human-sized cages, clothing, a fully flayed skeleton and other littered findings. A radio plays an eerie, distorted tune. It is implied that these rooms are where the Driller Killer lives. The Alternate Ending reveals that this is also where he undresses and eventually kills his victims. When Megan looks at the rocking horse in the bedroom, she speculates that the Driller Killer has 'the mind of a child'. It is unknown if the Driller Killer is the same killer from the [https://puppetcombo.wikia.com/wiki/Babysitter_Bloodbath Babysitter Bloodbath] game demo. Gameplay The Driller Killer will constantly seek out Megan and monitor her through the large folding metal doors as she explores the sawmill. His presence is indicated by a static atmosphere and auditory cues. If Megan stumbles into him or fails to escape him, the Driller Killer will quickly stab her with his power drill. Megan can only take two strikes; the third one results in a death screen showing a bloodied Megan falling to the floor, dying after a short agony. Strategy The game signals that the Driller Killer has spawned and begun chasing Megan with two sound cues: footsteps, soon followed either by a loud, violent scream or the distorted sound of a drill being turned on. Megan should then immediately start running and avoid getting trapped. Two skills must be acquired to successfully evade the Driller Killer: # First, the player must try to memorize the layout of the sawmill so that Megan does not get trapped in a dead-end and so that the player knows where to go next once the chase is over. # Secondly, the player should endeavor to master the controls of the game so that they can lead Megan smoothly through the corridors and the doorways without getting caught in walls, corners, pillars or other obstacles. The player should also pay attention to the audio cues so that they know when to start running. It is also advisable to avoid the large folding metal doors, as the Driller Killer seems to spawn in their vicinity. Unfortunately for Megan, the Driller Killer can spawn either behind her or a short distance ahead of her. Therefore the player should be aware that, while it is best to start running either way, one should be ready to make a U-turn and flee the opposite way if the Driller Killer appears in front of MeganAs shown in the playthrough of the game by scissormon (WARNING: The Driller Killer spawns a few seconds in the video. Viewers are advised to adjust their audio volume.): https://youtu.be/Bk9RiUoAoYU?t=9m5s.. When Megan gets stabbed, a bloodstain will momentarily splatter the screenSee TV Tropes, "Interface Screw", https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/InterfaceScrew., making navigation through the dark corridors of the sawmill while being chased by the Driller Killer even harder. That is why avoiding getting stabbed is key to survival. The Driller Killer is much more prominent in the Sugar Tunnel, where escape is made significantly more difficult by the narrow, claustrophobia-inducing tunnels and the labyrinthine layout. Only one room in the Sugar Tunnel provides potential escape, the shower stalls, as they form a loop and can thus be circled around. Any time Megan reaches a dead-end with 'Surprise' written on the wall, the Killer will spawn behind her and almost inevitably kill herAs shown in the first let's play video by Markiplier for Power Drill Massacre (WARNING: The Driller Killer spawns a few seconds in the video. Viewers are advised to adjust their audio volume.): https://youtu.be/DTvtHgdhBno?t=15m25s.. If the player chooses to venture down the Sugar Tunnel, they should try to memorize the location of the dead-ends and avoid them at all costs. Alternate Ending If Megan decides to wander into the Sugar Tunnel and ends up in the Driller Killer's quarters, he will lock her up inside. Shortly after, the Driller Killer will spawn somewhere inside the rooms and chase Megan, who can no longer escape him. This leads to the Alternate Ending of the game: a cutscene where Megan is inside the cage, stripped down to her underwear and covered in blood. The player is still in control although nothing more can be done at this point. The Driller Killer will then walk up to the cage and attempt to communicate with Megan in disturbing, muffled speech. The fact that he seems to struggle to produce articulate sentences could indicate that Megan was right when she supposed the Driller Killer was mentally challenged. Next the Driller Killer appears to momentarily walk away. After a brief pause, there is a violent scream and he charges the cage, drilling Megan to death. A special death screen with a Biblical quotation indicates that this is a particular kind of ending and not a regular 'Murdered' ending. References